Shannan
Shanan (シャナン) is a character from Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu.He is the half-nephew of Ira, the son of Mariccle, the grandson of Mananan, and cousin of Lakche and Skasaher. He is the only known playable character who is capable of wielding the Balmunc without the abusing of glitches or hacks. Biography Generation 1 In Chapter One of the game, Shanan is initially held captive by Kinbois, who uses him as a hostage to force Ira into doing his bidding. When Siglud captures the castle and saves Shanan, Ira will join his army, albeit begrudgingly. In Chapter 3, Shanan makes the grave mistake of allowing Diadora to leave Agusty Castle, indirectly leading to her eventual capture and brainwashing by Manfroy. Shanan is known to shoulder the responsibility of Diadora's disappearance, despite Siglud assuring him that he is not to blame. After Siglud defeats Langobalt, Shanan departs with baby Celice and his best friend Oifey to the outskirts of Isaac. He remains there for the next couple of years, raising his young cousins, the twins Lakche and Skasaher, on Ira's behalf. (He will raise Radney and Roddlevan instead if Ira bore no children). Generation 2 Later, in Part Two, Shanan returns as a Swordmaster unit who automatically joins on the first turn of Chapter 7. He will also recruit Daisy/Patty when she attempts to pilfer the Balmunc sacred sword from the Yied Shrine in a significant event of the game, whereby he manages to convince her into passing the sword into his possession. After Barhara is captured, Shanan expresses remorse at having been the cause of Diadora's disappearance, but Celice, much like his father, re-assures him that he is not at fault. Shanan will ascend the Isaacian throne at the end of the game, provided that he survives till then. In-Game Shanan is, put simply, a formidable unit, thanks to his ability to wield the almighty Balmunc. With this weapon, he receives a bonus of +20 Speed and +10 Skill, which essentially enhances the accuracy of his attacks, alongside increasing his ability to dodge enemies inflicted upon him. Furthermore, Shanan's skills, mainly that of Pursuit, Continue, and Starlight Sword, greatly boosts his usefulness on the battlefield, as he is better able to take out any enemy he faces with relative ease. Base Stats |Swordmaster |Major Odo |12 |38 |18 |0 |22 |23 |10 |13 |4 |6 |0 |5000 |Pursuit Continue Shooting Star |Sword - * |Steel Blade Growth Rates (With Holy Blood Bonuses) *'HP:' 120% *'Strength:' 30% *'Magic:' 5% *'Skill:' 80% *'Speed:' 20% *'Luck:' 20% *'Defense:' 40% *'Resistance:' 5% Conversations In Chapter 7, if Shanan speaks to Patty/Daisy, he will obtain the Balmunc. In Chapter 7, if Celice speaks to Shanan, Celice will gain one point of skill. In Chapter 7, if Lakche/Radney speaks to Shanan, she will gain two points of strength and 100 love points with him. In Chapter 10, if Shanan speaks to Celice, Shanan will gain three points of HP. In the Final Chapter, if Patty/Daisy is in love with Shanan, she may speak to him, and he will gain three points of HP and three points of speed. In the Final Chapter, after Dozel Castle is captured, if Lakche/Radney is in love with Shanan, she may speak to him, and he will gain three points of strength. Love Love Growths Original and replacement characters have the same love growths, unless stated otherwise. *Yuria: 0+0 *Altenna: N/A *Lana: 0+2 *Lakche: 220+1 *Nanna: 0+2 *Phee: 0+2 *Leen: 0+2 *Patty: 100+2 *Teeny: 0+3 Manga In the Oosawa manga adaptation, Shanan attempts to attack Manfroy in the scene where Diadora is taken hostage. He ultimately fails to do so, as Manfroy casts a hex to paralyse him before warping Diadora away. Etymology Shannon is a unisex name which takes its origins from Celtic and Irish mythology. It literally means "small, wise one". Gallery File:Shanan_Support.jpg|Shanan, as he appears in the first series of the TCG as a Support-type card. File:Shanan TCG1.jpg|Shanan, as he appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Swordmaster. File:Shanan_(TCG_Series_2).jpg|Shanan, as he appears in the second series of the TCG as a Level 10 Swordmaster. Shanan TCG2.jpg|Shanan, as he appears in the Anthology series of the TCG as a Level 15 Sword master. Category:Playable characters